


To Click Reply

by GameOnGiraffe (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: (????), Alternate Universe - University, Comedy, Drinking, Email Wars, Enemies to Lovers, Festus is an iguana, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Group chat, Leo is doing a master's degree in mechanical engineering, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rachel is doing an art degree, Semi-established relationship, Smoking, i hardly swear idk why, idk about the others, they're hanging round for now, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GameOnGiraffe
Summary: This isn't just a sh*tpost I swear.The demigods go to uni - a (hopefully comedic) story told in emails and group chats and texts.





	To Click Reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: mainly known for powerful alternates with tons of angst and no humour
> 
> Also me: I think I made a sh*tpost
> 
> Idk, I this is to unstress me from writing 'Subtle As Ever'. I hope you like reading as much as I liked writing it.

LEO MADE A GROUP WITH HAZEL, PIPER

Leo: Piper who was that

Piper: his name's Jason

Piper: he's nice, you don't need to worry. He's a good guy

Leo: I don't like him.

Leo: he's blond. He's athletic.

Leo: DAMN IT WHY PIPER

Piper: He's just my friend

Piper: like you

Leo: sure Jan.

Leo: but still.

Hazel: it's 2pm. Guys. Guys.

Hazel: I have a lecture and my phone keeps pinging.

Leo: turn it off then.

Hazel: how do you do that again?

Leo: the same way you turn it on?

Piper: Leo what's the square root of 967 divided by 6 to the power of three?

Leo: I'm not falling for that Piper

Leo: I remember last time

Piper: it's perfectly okay to cheat of your math-genius best friend

Hazel: STOP TALKING EVERYBODY'S LOOKING AT ME

Leo: THEN TURN OFF YOUR PHONE

Piper: Leo, what class are you in?

Leo: How passionate is your relationship with Jason?

Piper: Leo.

Leo: damn Piper.

Leo: uh I have math.

Leo: but I've done everything

Leo: I think I've driven Ms Athena up the wall she has nothing extra to give me

Hazel: lal!

Leo: what does that stand for?

Piper: no Hazel it's LOL. Not LAL.

Piper: what does 'LAL' even stand for?

Hazel: Laughing all loud?

Piper: no.

Leo: NOOO

Hazel: Well you two are mean.

Hazel: I want to shut off my phone.

Leo: go ahead.

Hazel: uh

Hazel: Leo.

Hazel: remind me

Hazel: how do you turn off your phone

Piper: lal Hazel

Hazel: Curse you Piper

Piper: BLASPHEMY

* * *

  
Chat: [Jack(ass) (Perseus Jackson)], [Grace(ful) (Jason Grace)]

Jack(ass): Jason who's that pretty girl you've been hanging around?

Grace(ful): No, no, no.

Grace(ful): I don't need you In my love life.

Jack(ass): but the girls love me, I've had three girlfriends

Grace(ful): No, you've tried and failed to have three girlfriends.

Jack(ass): there was that girl, Callie Ogygia.

Grace(ful): her name's Calypso, Percy.

Grace(ful): and eventually she realised that she hardly knew you.

Grace(ful): both of you just lost interest, Percy, you broke up and only realised you have like three hours later.

Grace(ful): AND YOU WERE DRUNK AT THE TIME

Jack(ass): what about Rachel?

Grace(ful): you mean the pretty and awesome sarcastic girl who dumped you because you weren't who she was looking for even though you thought you were smitten?

Jack(ass): damn it Jason

Jack(ass): and option three was Reyna

Grace(ful): she's too good for you Jackson.

Jack(ass): ... True.

Jack(ass): but seriously

Jack(ass): who's that girl?

Grace(ful): she's called Piper, she's absolutely amazing, and I'll throw a brick at you if you approach her.

Jack(ass): does Piper know you're cheating on her with Phoebe?

Grace(ful): damnit Percy, that was one time. You DARED ME TO TAKE A SHOT AND KISS THE BRICK THEY WERE USING FOR A DOORSTOP.

Jack(ass): you were drunk off your ass, dude.

Grace(ful): I can't believe you made me get drunk, I hate alcohol, you know that.

Grace(ful): but yeah, I kinda was.

Jack(ass): I think Piper's pretty. Really pretty.

Grace(ful): ha good luck tryna snag her.

Grace(ful): she's the prettiest girl in trig, and the nicest, but she doesn't care much about dating

Grace(ful): it was so extreme, I guess I just made the mistake of assuming.

Grace(ful): I thought she was aro-ace or something.

Grace(ful) but nah, and she likes blondes. Not blackheads.

Jack(ass): offended, did you just compare me to a spot?

Grace(ful): ... THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR

Jack(ass): your birth was an accident

Grace(ful): jeez dude, I might have insulted you but it was an accident. That one really hurts.

Jack(ass): sorry. My birth seems like an accident sometimes.

Grace(ful): don't think of yourself like that bro

Grace(ful): ily

Jack(ass): aww ily2

* * *

  
Chat: [Nico-Di-Angelcakes (Nicholas Di Angelo)], [Hazel-LeBest (Hazel Levesque)]

Nico-Di-Angelcakes: don't tell me you got in trouble after the lecture.

Hazel-LeBest: no, I'm okay.

Nico-Di-Angelcakes: I just don't want you to get in trouble.

Nico-Di-Angelcakes: especially from Valdez.

Hazel-LeBest: it's not his fault, Nico. You know that.

Nico-Di-Angelcakes: ... Yeah, you're right.

Nico-Di-Angelo: but he's your good friend, right?

Hazel-LeBest: are you gay?

Nico-Di-Angelcakes: I'll take that as a yes.

Nico-Di-Angelcakes: can you ask him something really important?

Hazel-LeBest: what is it you want to know?

Nico-Di-Angelcakes: ...

Nico-Di-Angelcakes: HOW DO YOU CHANGE YOUR CHAT SCREENNAMES

* * *

  
Leo: [attachedimg:FestivalFestus.jpg]

Hazel: aww! Is that your iguana?

Piper: Leo

Piper: is that an overlarge lizard in a Santa hat

Leo: uh, yes?

Piper: ...

Piper: I adore you.

* * *

 

Jack(ass): Piper's kinda cute weird

Jack(ass): she was staring at her phone and muttering about a lizard in a Christmas hat

Jack(ass): but like it was the key to the future rather than weird as

Grace(ful): wouldn't put it past her.

* * *

  
From: [pipermcbean@gmail.com]  
To: [leonidasvaldez@gmail.com]  
Subject: lend me something worm

Can u send me your trig homework? I'm in IT rn, I can only go on email.

 

* * *

 

From: [leonidasvaldez@gmail.com]  
To: [pipermcbean@gmail.com]  
Subject: RE: lend me something worm

no  
U could just use google calculator while ur in IT

 

* * *

 

From: [pipermcbean@gmail.com]  
To: [leonidasvaldez@gmail.com]  
Subject: RE: RE: lend me something worm

... I hate clever people

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... In case you can't tell, Jason's birth actually was accidental, and his bro forgot.
> 
> Yes, Festus is an iguana.
> 
> And what problem is there with Leo that only Nico and Hazel know about? YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT!
> 
> I'm joking, the next chapter should be up soon too :)
> 
> Art + writing blog: www.jasminephobia.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Idk... This is fun to write.
> 
> It's not letting me format it properly, it looks messy ;-;


End file.
